narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kurama
, , |english voice= |japanese voice=Tesshō Genda |species=Kitsune |classification=Tailed Beast~Naruto Uzumaki |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release |unique traits=Detects negative emotions |affiliations= |shippuden=No |jutsu=Chakra Transfer Technique, Continuous Tailed Beast Balls, Negative Emotions Sensing, Nine-Tails Beam, Nine-Tails Fire Breath, Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tailed Beast Shockwave }} , more commonly known as the , is a tailed beast. Background Kurama first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is.Naruto chapter 610, pages 9-10 In a flashback, it is revealed that Kurama cares greatly about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect for the way he treated the tailed beasts and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. However, this sentiment was not extended to its brethren, as Gyūki mentioned that they, especially Shukaku, really disliked Kurama for its belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails.Naruto chapter 567, page 10 Kurama even told Naruto that he should be ashamed for having Gyūki help him in their battle over its chakra.Naruto chapter 497, page 1 Personality Having intense hatred and distrust against humans, Kurama plotted to use Naruto's dependence on its power to gain control over the youth and eventually break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra.Naruto chapters 496-499 However, their relationship soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when Naruto himself told Kurama that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday.Naruto chapter 539, pages 1-4 Despite the fox reproaching him for making such a claim, it nevertheless showed Kurama that Naruto was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing him to utilise the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without it consuming any more of his chakra. Later, as Naruto told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama,Naruto chapter 568, pages 15-17 the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Naruto had in his life — silently told the young man that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions.Naruto chapter 569, pages 12-17 When Naruto successfully freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate from Konoha.Naruto chapter 570, page 15 Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation.Naruto chapter 594, pages 4-5, 12 Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto.Naruto chapter 597, pages 17-19 Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harms way to save B and Gyūki. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was a young kitsune much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. As time passed, Kurama's size increased to be around the same height, if not taller, as the Hokage Monument. When captured by Madara Uchiha, Kurama had achieved a size larger than a massive plateau, and small mountain it was standing in front of. Later, despite shrinking a lot after having its Yin chakra sealed away, it still remained a massive entity and towered above most structures. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated,Naruto chapter 499, pages 11-14 but it later regained its healthy look after consuming Naruto's chakra while he was using its own.Naruto chapter 538, page 2 After having its cage opened by Naruto — who had assumed a new form — this is also reflected on Kurama, when Naruto transforms into it. In this form, the fox's whiskers become much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails.Naruto chapter 571 Its size was comparable to that of the other tailed beasts, standing a little taller than Gyūki when standing alongside it.Naruto chapter 610, page 5 Abilities Being the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, it is said that Kurama can create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails.Naruto chapter 1, page 1 With its massive supply of chakra, it can create powerful shockwaves that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed, and fire Tailed Beast Balls. Kurama also has the ability to sense negative emotions,Naruto chapter 496, page 10 to which Naruto also gained after gaining control of its chakra.Naruto chapter 505, pages 9-10 In the anime, it was shown to be able to create twisters and breathe fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 Despite losing its Yin chakra, Kurama was more than powerful enough to overwhelm Gyūki's attempts to restrain it (although Killer B stated that he didn't have full access to his own powers within Naruto's subconscious),Naruto chapter 496, pages 15-16 effortlessly block Naruto's Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan with its tails,Naruto chapter 497, page 6 and — with Gyūki's assistance — fight and defeat five tailed beasts. Naruto also noted that it was extremely fast despite its massive size.Naruto chapter 497, page 7 In addition, it was shown that even when most of its chakra was taken by Naruto during their battle in his subconscious, Kurama still had enough to create a Tailed Beast Ball as big and powerful as that of a combined ball of five tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 571, page 12 Despite being the strongest of the tailed beasts, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 594, page 10 Kurama is shown to be extremely durable, and can only be stunned by attacks that deal with massive physical impacts (such as Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres).Naruto chapter 497, pages 10-12''Naruto'' chapter 499, pages 8-10 Even though its final Susanoo armour was stripped off by Hashirama's Top Transformed Buddha barrage, Kurama was undamaged.Naruto chapter 526, page 6 While as Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, it was also strong enough to block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form with minimum damage.Naruto chapter 610, page 14 Kurama is also very clever, which though was normally put to conniving use in the past, it showed itself to be a master tactician, both of which it was able to put to good use on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 609, pages 9-14 Activity inside Naruto (Canon) As Kurama's jinchūriki, Naruto is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra, to which Kakashi Hatake estimated it to be a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed.Naruto chapter 315, page 11 Depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Naruto is given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor are pushed to such levels that he completely recovered from a Chidori through his chest in mere moments with no lingering signs of injury.Naruto chapter 228, pages 10-18 At times, he is also granted a fox-shaped chakra shroud with massive invulnerability, being able to resist being pierced by Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi,Naruto chapter 296, page 3 a sword known as being able to cut through adamantine, and is completely undamaged by the alkali substance excreted by Saiken, which was able to damage Gyūki and disintegrate its surroundings rapidly. Kurama was also believed to be played a role in enhancing the Uzumaki clan's healing ability that Naruto inherited from his mother. Trivia * literally means 'nine lama'. Kishimoto was mainly inspired to create Kurama based on the character with the same name from the manga series Yū Yū Hakusho.Second Artbook, pages 74-81. The name may also reference , the sacred mountain said to be the home of the Tengu Sōjōbō who taught people ninjutsu and other Japanese martial arts. * A is a popular figure in Japanese folklore, and is the influence to many other reincarnations in modern Japanese culture. Kitsune are very well-known to be cunning and mischievous creatures with shape-shifting abilities, to which on occasions, use to transform themselves into beautiful women in order to seduce men (possibly the inspiration for the Sexy Technique). They are also said be rivals to the tanuki, which created an old Japanese proverb: , meaning as much as two sly characters trying to outsmart one another. However, kitsune are known to keep their promises, a trait Naruto has; his ninja way is to "never go back on his word". It is also noted that every time Naruto becomes overwhelmed by Kurama's power, he gains another 'tail' of chakra, which stems from the belief that the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine being the limit. * Kurama can "die" with its jinchūriki, if it is still sealed within them at the time of its host's death, but the fox itself will be revived later.Naruto chapter 503, pages 14, 17''Naruto'' chapter 541, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 9 * Based on its reaction, Naruto almost dying at the hands of Kabuto was the only time Kurama was close to death, or to that matter, suffered any injury it could not simply heal through.Naruto chapter 168, pages 10-12 * All of Kurama's jinchūriki in the canon series have come from the Uzumaki Clan. References Category:Tailed beasts